


Darkest Night

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: It was the start of something. Some fresh hell. The darkest night he had ever had to live through.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oihermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihermione/gifts).



> Oi, I warned this has dark themes...however, I promise it is going to be expanded eventually and will be HEA...but I expect Dark Themes to continue on...

His hand clamped over her mouth, silencing the scream she had been about to let loose. His hand was dry and pale, the smell of him familiar as he pulled her against his hard body. He was tall and rock solid and…oh god he was hard against her. She struggled against him, her body pressing against him.

“Stop squirming Mudblood or I’ll give you something to rub against.” Draco Malfoy hissed against her ear, pulling her hips against his. In shock she went limp in his arms and he began to drag her backwards, down into the dungeons, his hand still on her mouth, dragging her inexorably closer to a place she didn’t want to go, a place she knew she could not go.

“No, please, not there, not him, anything but that…” Her voice was muffled behind his hand but he knew what she was saying and he laughed coldly, cruelly.

“You’ll do as you’re told, filthy little Mudblood. And after you have been seen by our illustrious Master, maybe then you can beg me to clean you up…” He thrust against her and silent tears fell from her eyes, her throat closing up as she swallowed the bile that rose there. She choked it down, knowing that it wouldn’t be the last time she had to force herself not to think tonight.

They approached the door of the one man she did not want to see, more than any other. Hogwarts these days was dangerous for someone like her. Female, of age, but most importantly, of a lesser blood status. A single rap on the door was followed by some shuffling on the other side before the door opened with a creak. A man stood in the shadows, a giant patch of black with a pale face and dark scowl. An eyebrow raised and the boy holding her smirked before speaking softly.

“I found this one wandering the Halls, Master Snape. I figured a stuck up Mudblood bitch like this one would be perfect for this weekend’s revel…but I thought you might want to loosen her up first.” Draco pushed her towards the Potions Master who caught her deftly, scowling down at her.

“Thank you, Draco.” She was pushed against the wall as he closed the door in his godson’s face. He turned to look at her and she shuddered, a look of revulsion on her face as she looked at the dark man. He raised an eyebrow and turned away from her, moving to a door at the back of the classroom.

“Miss Granger, if you would follow me? That is not a request.” He didn’t stop to look over his shoulder, assuming she would follow him. For some reason, she did follow him, her feet heavy and her head reeling. What would happen here tonight?

“Come in and close the door Miss Granger. I have a proposition for you. “ He waved her into a chair and she sat silently, waiting for his proposition.

“Tonight, you have a choice. Sleep with me and I will keep you for my own and will not share you with every Death Eater inside and outside of this castle. Or take your chance with them tomorrow. Including both of the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange.” He stared at her looking her up and down, lust in his eyes and her heart pounded as she looked at him defiantly.

“Not interested, thanks.”

“Miss Granger, those are your options. Me or them. Take your pick.” He raised an eyebrow, knowing that the choice he was giving her was not really a choice she wanted to make.

“Them.” One word and she broke his heart. She would choose men who would beat and torture and rape her over him? Was he that despised, that hated, that reviled that he was the worst option? He looked into her eyes and, silently, used Legilimency on her. Her shields were paper thin and he tore through them swiftly.

_Why bother giving me a choice? The Dark Lord will take what he wants. They want me. I’ve seen how the Marked students look at me. I know what I am. I am a Muggleborn witch, a Mudblood, nothing better than cattle. Why bother letting me choose between sex with one man who reviles me and sex with a hundred people? Either way I will be dead before I sit my exams. So what does it matter…?_

He pulled out of her mind, staring at the girl with wide eyes. The tears streaked down her cheeks as she looked at the floor in shame, shame that he had seen her thoughts, shame that he now knew why she wanted to turn from him.

“Miss Granger…Hermione…I promise you, if you make the choice to stay here, in my rooms, with me all night, no one, _no one_ will touch you. Not tonight. Not tomorrow night. Not as long as I can stop it.” Severus looked at her, willing her eyes to his.

Finally, silently, slowly she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. He felt her mind connect with his, a soft caress like no one had used on him before. He smiled and encouraged her to fall deeper into his mind as he communicated what he otherwise could not, should not.

_Hermione, I want to keep you safe. I know that everything looks dark now. I promise, I know somewhere where we can go, somewhere safe. I want you to trust me, just this once. He is almost mortal. You know who I mean. I know about the Horcruxes. I know how to destroy him. I promise, I am working from within. I can make sure you are kept safe if you just trust me. We will falsify some memories together. Just…trust me._

“I do trust you. How do we falsify memories?” Hermione spoke softly and he felt relief for the first time in a long time. He stood from his chair and moved to perch on the front of his desk, closer to her, gratified when she did not move away or even flinch at his nearness.

“What I am thinking, Hermione, is that if we start with something simple, perhaps just a touch, a smile, a caress…whatever you are comfortable with, we can fill in the blanks by just…imagining the rest of the situation.” He smiled softly at her, noticing the soft intake of her breath as she caught his eye and his lips fell, covering his unsightly teeth with a minor grimace.

“There’s only one problem with that Professor Snape…” She trailed off, her eyes lowering to his jawline as her tongue flickered out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

“And what would the problem be, Hermione?” Severus looked at the young woman, wondering at the blush that graced her cheeks and neck and seemed to be moving lower. He snapped his eyes back to hers so that he would not be caught looking at anything that he should not be looking at. She was still a student after all, even though she was in this horrendous situation.

“I’ve always found it difficult to imagine something I have never done. I can’t…fill in the blanks, as it were. I have no experience to draw on.” His eyes widened as it suddenly clicked with him what she might be saying. How could that possibly be? How could someone that looked like her be…? He must be misunderstanding.

“Hermione, what are you saying?” He had to know the answer before he decided what to do about the situation he had managed to put her in. She stared at the floor, blinking, and he thought for a moment that she would refuse to answer his question. He watched her lift her head, square her shoulders, and open her mouth to answer him. _Brave little Gryffindor._

“I am a virgin Professor Snape. So, any event I have to think about and show to the Dark Lord will have to actually occur. I have no experience to call upon.” She stared at him defiantly and he closed his eyes, face flushing in horror. 

_What fresh hell had he been thrust into now? And why did it suddenly seem so appealing?_


End file.
